It Was Love
by KouNote
Summary: Sekarang aku tidak lagi mencari sesuatu yang istimewa. Aku mencari jati diriku sesungguhnya, yang kutinggalkan ketika aku mengejarmu. [AkaFuri]


**Title**

 **It Was Love Break Up 2 Make Up**

 **Pairing :**

 **Akashi Seijurou x Furihata Kouki**

 **Genre :**

 **Drama,romance**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo[s, kesalahan diksi**

 **Story CielNote [2017]**

 **Kuroko no Basuke Tadatoshi FujimakiFujimaki**

Note : sequel seri(?) break up 2 make up bakal publish kalau aku tidak malas bikinnya XD

.

.

.

.It was love.

.

.

.

 _Bertemu denganmu adalah sebuah anugrah bahkan keajaiban. Sejatinya,suatu kemustahilan. Tapi,siapa yang tahu apa rencana Tuhan?_

 _Sebuah pertemuan,_

 _Aku dan kamu._

 _Aku,diibaratkan tempat makhluk Tuhan berpijak, dan kamu, tempat dimana lazuardi di siang hari dan kegelapan di malam hari mendominasi._

 _Sesaat ku renungkan, begitu jauh perbedaanmu dan aku. Pantas saja rasanya mustahil jika aku bisa berhadapan denganmu._

 _Kala itu kudengar rupa sosokmu dari orang lain. Semua yang mereka lontarkan membuatku bertanya-tanya;_

 _"Ah, bagaimana jika aku menatapnya?"_

 _Sudah pasti aku tidak akan berani melakukannya._

 _"Ah, bagaimana jika aku berhadapan dengannya?"_

 _Sudah dipastikan seluruh tubuhku tremor dilanda ketakutan._

 _"Ah, bagaimana jika aku berbicara padanya?"_

 _Sudah jelas perkataanku terbata-bata layaknya orang gagap._

 _Konyol tapi memang begitu adanya saat pertama kali kemustahilan itu hancurㅡ_ _aku bertemu denganmu._

 _Kemudian tatkala waktu merangkak maju, jarak menipis antara aku dan kamu. Entah sejak kapan,mendengar ceritamu,adalah hal yang tak ingin ku lewatkan sekalipun._

 _Ah, 'kan ku dengar seluruh keluh kesahmu._

 _Kamu menemukanku tengah tenggelam dalam pikiran dan menebaknya adalah hal yang akhir-akhir ini membuatku salah tingkah._

 _Aku harap kamu tidak membaca pikiranku, kegelisahanku maupun keinginanku yang sebenarnya._

 _Dari awal sampai sekarang ini, kutarik kesimpulan; kamu tidak semenyeramkan yang kukiraㅡ_ _semenyeramkan saat pertama kali aku berhadapan denganmu. Kutemukan dirimu sama seperti ku. Hanya saja, kamu terlalu pandai untuk menyembunyikan sisi lain dari dirimu._

"Kouki."

"Hm, ya?"

"Apa kau sedang melamunkan orang yang kau sukai?"

Tumpuan tangan Furihata pada dagunya terpeleset dari paha. Hampir saja ia tersungkur jika Akashi tidak menahan bahunya.

 _Selalu saja, tepat sasaran_.

"K-Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?!" teriak Furihata hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Akashi tersenyum,

"Hm. Kau itu layaknya buku yang terbuka. Mudah untuk dibaca."

Furihata merona maluㅡsemudah itukah Akashi menebak hanya dari ekspresi atau perilakunya saja?

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat kusut dan sering melamun. Kadang kau tersipu sendiri. Katanya, itu ciri-ciri orang yang sedang jatuh cinta."

Mata Furihata menyipit, "Itu berarti kau memperhatikanku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu." Akashi menyunggingkan senyum adiktif, candu bagi Furihata.

 _Tolong, siapapun._

Jika hati furihata adalah kertas, saat ini hatinya begitu kusut karena diremas kuat,pikirannya pun, bahkan dunia sistematisnya porak poranda. Nafas tersendat. Untuk sejenak ia tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Berhenti, Akashi." gumamnya lirih, tercekik perasaan yang entah itu apa. Sakit.

Akashi tak mendengar, atau memang perintah Furihata yang berupa seperti setitik debu tersapu angin. Lelaki berambut magenta terus memberikan senyum, sesuatu yang jarang ditunjukkan kepada orang lain.

Entah Furihata harus senang karena merasa hanya dirinya yang bisa melihat pesona senyum Akashi dan menjadi orang yang dekat dengannya atau merasa tersakiti karena semua itu.

Faktanya; senyum itu hanyalah sekedar senyum. Dekat itu hanyalah sekedar dekat atau jika Akashi tidak keberatan, Furihata menyebutnya 'teman'.

 _Meskipun senyummu padaku sudah cukup,tapi ketauila_ _h satu hal yang membuatku gundah,_

 _Hatimu tidak pernah membuat ekspresi apapun._

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 _Aku tidak asal menebak tentang hatimu yang tidak pernah membuat ekspresi apapun saat bersamaku. Karena aku sendiri tahu, ceritamu menggambarkan semuanya dengan gamblang._

 _Aku ingat di hari itu, saat terik matahari meredup, gumamanku yang diterbangkan angin, rambut magentamu yang bergoyang disapu arah angin tak beraturan. Mempesona, seperti biasa._

"Aku..."

 _Untuk kesekian kalinya aku melihat matamu berubah sayu. Aku tersenyum bahagia melihatmu. Bukan, bukan maksudku bahagia di atas penderitaanmu. Tapi bahagia karena kamu menyampaikan keluh kesahmu padaku._

 _Berceritalah, berkeluh-kesahlah, 'kan kudengarkan dan aku takkan pernah bosan. Biarkan, biarkan kisahmu menjadi pengantar tidur bagiku nanti malam._

"Aku pernah menyukai seseorang."

 _Senyumku memudar._

 _Apakah sudah saatnya aku masuk dalam cerita intimu? Cerita tentang perjalanan cintamu?_

"Sangat menyukainya. Dia selalu mendengar keluh kesahkuㅡ"

 _Ku kira, ku kira diriku sudah cukup. Ku kira, ku kira hanya diriku yang boleh mendengar keluh kesahmu._

 _Ku kira, dirimu tak pernah merasakan itu._

 _Ku harap, perasaan itu diberikan padaku._

Akashi melanjutkan, "ㅡsepertimu."

 _Sepertiku?_

 _Apakah itu replikaku?_

 _Jika saja aku hadir dalam masa lalumu atau andaikan itu aku, maka aku tak akan menyesali hidupku dan aku menjadi manusia paling bahagia yang ada di dunia._

"Sayangnya, dia pergi karena terpaksa harus pindah. Kasarnya,kami dipisahkan."

 _Aku terhenyak. Sesulit dan semenyedihkan itu kah hidupmu? Tapi, kamu tidak ada bedanya denganku. Hidupku juga sulit apalagi saat perasaan aneh ini mulai bercokol dalam hati._

 _Bila kamu tau, hari-hariku sulit. Fokusku terbagi 70% padamu._

"...Begitu.." gumam Furihata pelan. Ia tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Akashi menoleh, memperhatikan wajahnya dalam diam.

Saat kedua mata Furihata terbuka sempurna, mereka saling bertatapan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

 _Satu yang kupastikan saat itu. Aku bahkan tak mampu mengatakan,_

 _"Sekarang, ada aku disini. Ada aku yang mendengarkan keluh kesahmu."_

 _Pada akhirnya mulutku yang terbuka sedikit itu mengatup rapat kembali. Semuanya terlalu jelas untuk kupikirkan berkali-kali lagi, bahwa tatapanmu memang terluka,tapi kamu sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan bagiku untuk menyembuhkan lukamu._

 _Itu sulit bagiku. Bagiku yang ingin menyelinap memberi sedikit cahaya dalam hatimu tanpa kamu ketahui sama sekali._

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 _Setelah waktu berlalu, perasaan yang bercokol ini semakin besar dan semakin membuatku sakit hingga rasanya sulit untuk bernafas dengan bebas. Jika diibaratkan perasaan ini adalah kanker, mungkin sudah mencapai stadium 3. Hahaha... belum mencapai puncak,ya? Setidaknya belum sampai menghancurkan diriku seutuhnya._

 _Kadang aku menganggap diriku gila karena terlalu banyak tersenyum padahal jelas-jelas aku terluka._

 _Cinta memang gila._

 _Sudah seharusnya aku dipukul mundur. Menyerah untuk menaruh segala perasaan ini terhadapnya. Tapi aku tetap bertahan dan berusaha, meski hanya luka yang kudapat._

 _Apalagi saat aku mencari eksistensimu dan kudengar dirimu sedang bersama sosok yang tidak tergantikan bagimu. Kala itu aku tak memperdulikan lagi pijakanku. Aku terus berlari menerjang waktu berharap aku bisa berteleportasi saja dan dengan sekejap mata ada dihadapanmu._

 _Aku tak lagi memperhatikan seberapa kencang jantungku berdebar, seberapa berat aku bernafas._

 _Yang kuperhatikan dan kupikirkan bahkan kutakutkan adalah kamu yang rapuh dan tidak punya pegangan untuk menahan agar tidak terjatuh._

 _Atau..._

 _Kamu yang pergi dari sisiku?_

 _Entahlah. Keduanya sama-sama menakutkan bagiku._

 _Langkahku terhenti. Kutajamkan pandanganku, antara ingin dan tidak ingin memastikan, aku melihatmu memandang teduh seseorang. Tersirat begitu banyak kerinduan disana. Bila aku menerjemahkan tatapanmu, mungkin artinya 'Sudah lama aku menunggumu dan aku merindukanmu'._

 _Tanganmu terjulur,kau menyentuh kepalanya, mengusak surai hitamnya dan semburat merah muncul di pipi orang yang kamu rindukan._

 _Dan hal selanjutnya, aku tak mampu memperhatikan. Maka biarkanlah aku menjadi seseorang yang lemah lagi dan lagi. Orang yang memunggungimu kemudian menangis dalam diam._

 _Aku yang bodoh ini, baru menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Sangat mencintaimu. Meskipun tindakan dan ucapanku tidak menunjukkan semua itu, tapi hatiku terus meneriakkan namamu._

 _[Hati memiliki pemikirannya sendiri.]_

 _Tak kubiarkan air mata ini mengalir terlalu lama atau aku akan diejek cengeng olehnya. Ku seka air mataku, membalikkan badan bersiap-siap menghadap duri lagi._

 _Namun yang kulihat kali ini adalah dia yang berlalu pergi dan kamu yang berjalan mendekat kemari. Pandanganmu kosong dan kamu hanya mampu menatap sepatu mahalmu._

 _Dengan takut-takut, kuberanikan diriku untuk bertanya,_

"A-Ada apa, Akashi?"

Diam.

"B-Bagaimana? ung..."

Diam.

"A-Akashi... d-dia bagaimana? K-kalian...?"

 _Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kutanyakan?_

"A-Apakahㅡ"

Furihata terpaku. Seluruh sendinya mendadak tidak bisa digerakkan tatkala Akashi menaruh wajahnya dibahu, menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

"Sudah terlambat Kouki, biarkan dia bahagia bersama orang yang jelas bukan diriku."

 _Ah... Mengapa... Mengapa aku tidak merasa bahagia? Bukankah ini bisa menjadi kesempatan bagiku?_

 _Tidak._

 _Akashi tak pernah membuka ruang dihatinya untuk aku._

 _Aku hanya bisa menangis. Hatiku rapuh. Aku rapuh melihatmu bersedih. Aku rapuh mengetahui bahwa cintaku tak terbalas._

 _Sejujurnya aku ingin memelukmu tapi aku tak memiliki izin untuk itu dan tidak mampu untuk melakukannya._

"A-Akashi...maaf..."

 _...Untuk apa aku meminta maaf?_

 _Akashi, tolong.._

 _Berhentilah membuatku terluka. Lebih baik tunjukkan saja sisi menyeramkanmu daripada sisi rapuhmu padaku. Aku menyesal. Aku merasa menyesal karena bisa sedekat ini denganmu._

 _Berhentilah merasa sedih._

 _Berhentilah._

 _Kau berharga untukku._

 _Akashi, Akashi... Maaf..._

 _Aku akan berusaha melindungimu. Meski kamu tidak pernah tahu bahkan merasakan._

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 _Aku mengingkari janjiku untuk melindungimu. Nyatanya saat ini, aku malah menghindarimu._

 _Akashi..._

 _Anggap saja permintaan maafku saat itu untuk kelakuanku yang malah meninggalkamu disaat kamu butuh tempat untuk berkeluh kesah._

 _Tapi jika kamu tidak memaafkan, tidak apa-apa. Aku pun tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri karena tidak menepati janji dan memiliki perasaan yang salah padamuㅡ_ _yaitu cinta._

 _Aku hanya sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk merenung. Bagaimanakah caranya aku mencari jati diriku yang sebenarnya?_

 _Jati diri yang kutinggalkan saat aku mengejarmu._

 _Mungkin bisa dikatakan..._

 _Aku mencoba untuk melepasmu._

 _Koganei-senpai bilang, coba saja untuk melupakan dan jatuh cinta lagi pada orang lain._

 _Tapi itu terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan karena sebagian dari diriku ada padanya. Hatiku telah tercuri olehnya. Aku menyerahkan diriku pada orang yang bahkan tidak menerima diriku._

 _[Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan mengharuskan seseorang untuk berpisah dengan dirinya sendiri.]_

 _Jam 3 sore,tidak sengaja aku berpapasan denganmu. Aku yang mencoba menghindar dan kamu yang mencoba menarik tanganku. Aku tahu, aku selalu lemah jika berhadapan denganmu. Maka kali ini, aku biarkan diriku untuk menerima rasa sakit lagi._

 _Kamu menyeretku ke kantin, menyuruhku duduk dan mendengar setiap perkataanmu._

"Kouki, dengar..."

Furihata hanya menunduk tak berani menatap manik magenta yang selalu mengikatnya.

"Aku akan pindah."

 _...apa?_

"Besok."

 _...secepat itu?_

"...Kenapa?"

Akashi menghela nafas,

"Aku akan pindah ke universitas sana sekalian mengurus bisnis milik ayah."

 _Kenapa.. Kenapa kamu melakukan ini padaku?_

"...oh, begitu.. "

 _Aku bilang berhenti, Akashi._

 _Berhenti membuatku terluka._

"Hm."

 _Jadi,ceritamu sudah berakhir? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi?_

 _Sampai sini, ya?_

 _Aku sudah mencapai puncak. Perasaan cinta yang bercokol, keinginanku untuk melepasmu, usahaku untuk mengembalikan jati diriku saat belum bertemu denganmu, aku yang terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaan. Teka-tekimu yang takkan pernah bisa kutebakㅡ_ _apakah aku bisa mengisi hatimu atau tidak._

 _Semua menghantam bertubi-tubi tanpa henti dan aku merasakan diriku akan meledak. Diriku telah hancur. Air mata tertahan di sudut mata. Meski aku hancur, aku tak ingin memperlihatkannya padamu._

 _Kisah cinta yang menyakitkan ini telah mencapai puncaknya._

"Oh, kalau begitu... Hati-hati dijalan."

Akashi diam tak menjawab.

"Aku pergi dulu, Akashi." Furihata bangkit dari kursi dan hendak berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Namun Akashi kembali menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa kau menghindariku?"

Furihata terhenyak, "Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Akashi yang merasa kebingungan sendiri tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu.

Furihata menunduk. Saat ini ia hanya ingin melarikan diri dari sini dan menangis atau berteriak sekerasnya.

"Tidak."

Akashi terkejut. Tapi dengan perlahan ia melepaskan genggamannya.

"Baiklah."

Dan Furihata menjauh dari pandangannya.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡ

12 panggilan tidak terjawab.

4 pesan belum dibaca.

Dari : Akashi Seijuurou

 _Seperti yang aku bilang, aku merasa gila. Cinta memang gila. Entah apa sebutannya untukku yang rela merasa sakit berkali-kali hingga tak tertahankan?_

 _Masokhis,kah?_

 _Apapun itu, tak peduli. Aku hanya... Saat ini aku bergerak sesuai dengan hatiku. Aku berlari, waktu terus merangkak maju dan aku menembusnya._

 _Waktu tak bisa berjalan mundur atau merangkak lambat seperti yang kita mau. Waktu merangkak maju tetap seperti itu, dan aku hanya bisa mengikuti arus._

 _Kurasakan kakiku mati rasa. Hampir oleng dan jatuh ke aspal._

 _Apa yang kulakukan saat ini?_

 _Aku mengejar jati diriku yang kutinggalkan begitu saja padanya._

 _Aku tak peduli, apakah saat aku meminta jati diriku, ia akan kembali atau tidak. Biarlah konsekuensinya aku tanggung nanti._

[Kouki datanglah kesini.]

 _Mungkin diriku ini memang kelewat bodoh atau apa. Tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi atau diriku akan dibawa tanpa kepastian olehnya. Aku terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingku. Saat tujuanku makin dekat, aku makin kalap. Kurasakan nafasku makin memberat, menipis. Rasanya seperti akan mati._

[Aku minta maaf.]

 _Jangan meminta maaf. Kamu tidak pantas mengucapkan itu, kamu tahu_?

[Kouki, jika waktumu luang,datanglah kemari sebelum aku pergi.]

 _Tunggu..._

[Kouki, sudikah kau mendengar keluh kesahku untuk yang terakhir kali?]

"Akashi!" Furihata tersenyum lega, meski kakinya tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya. Ia jatuh berlutut seraya menutup wajahnya yang kusut karena air mata.

Ia melihat bayangan seseorang tepat dihadapannya.

"Akashi.. Maaf.. Maaf..." racaunya tak terkendali. Akashi ikut berlutut, menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi wajah Furihata.

"Tenang, Kouki."

"Maaf, Akashi... Aku.. Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa tapi maaf.. Maaf karena tidak berada di sisimu untuk berkeluh kesah yang terakhir kalinya."

Baik Akashi maupun Furihata tidak peduli mereka jadi tontonan. Akashi mengusak surai coklatnya pelan.

"Sekarang dengarkan keluh kesahku untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Furihata tak mampu berkata.

"Kau tidak melewatkan satupun keluh kesahku."

Akashi tersenyum.

"Jadi, aku sangat bersyukur mengenal dirimu. Terimakasih sudah mau mendengar keluh kesahku. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka akan menunjukkan sisi lainku yang selalu aku sembunyikan. Kamu akan selalu aku percaya. Dan kamu adalah orang terakhir yang akan selalu aku datangi untuk keluh kesah. Ah, aku tambah tugasmu untuk lebih banyak mendengar cerita menyenangkan dariku." Akashi tertawa kecil. Furihata tak mampu membendung tangisannya.

"Ada... Ada hal yang mungkin tidak bisa aku ungkapkan sampai sekarang. B-biarlah aku yang menanggung."

Nafas Furihata tertahan sejenak,

"J-jika kamu ingin bercerita, ceritalah padaku. Jika kau berkenan, bagilah hanya p-pa-padaku. Kamu punya nomor telepon dan emailku kan? S-s-spam saja dengan ceritamu!" seru Furihata dengan nafas tersenggal dan semburat merah muda dari pipi sampai kedua telinganya.

Akashi mengangguk, tersenyum sekali lagi, "Tentu."

Helaan nafas lega terdengar. Sebuah senyum bahagia terukir di wajah Furihata.

"Setidaknya dengan hanya begini, aku tidak akan khawatir melepaskan jati diriku padamu."

Akashi terdiam. Namun entah mengapa ia tersenyum menanggapinya.

Mungkin sekarang ia tidak mengerti. Tapi suatu hari nanti,ia akan mengerti dan memahaminya sendiri.

 _[Sekarang kita berada di sini, aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya._

 _Hati memiliki pikirannya sendiri._

 _Itulah cinta,_

 _Ada sesuatu yang lebih berharga dibanding diriku._

 _ㅡ_ _Luna ft Zico - It Was Love]_

END

A/N : Waaaa hae guysss. ff pertama saya di ffn. Dapet inspirasi karena terngiang lagu tahun lalu-tahun kapan ya lupa. Lagu Kpop dari Luna F(X) - It Was Love. Lagunya menyayat hati apalagi artinya. Tadi juga abis baca novel 'Garis Waktu' karya Fiersa Besari dan mendadak pengen bikin ff puitis begitu tapi GAGAL KAN YA ?

Penyakit ku bikin ff sih masih sama kayak ff lain,selalu males dan jadi buyar dibagian akhir. Jadi maaf kalau absurd akhirnya apalagi diksinya wkwkwk.


End file.
